


Love is an Algorithm

by ShippingCactus



Series: Original Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Multi, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCactus/pseuds/ShippingCactus
Summary: Elektra (she/her, they/them, ze/hir), Amir (he/him, they/them), Miroslava (she/her), and Taron (he/him, xe/xem) go on a Valentine's Day date together.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Original Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Love is an Algorithm

**Author's Note:**

> (1) This was originally written for a competition, which I lost, and (2) it was originally supposed to be longer (with more detail), but the competition was a flash fiction competition, so I had a word limit.

The soft sound of tea pouring echoed around the room. The individual preparing the drinks picked up both cups and walked into his partner’s office. “It’s Earl Grey,” he commented as he placed it onto the desk, “Your favorite.”

“Oh, how thoughtful. Thank you so much.” The person sitting at the desk, Elektra Stilo, was working on an assignment for her research technician occupation. “Amir, did you get that reservation for dinner tonight? I told Taron and Miroslava that we would handle that.”

“And you made sure it’s a table for four?”

“Yes.”

“And they have pescatarian and vegan options?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, that’s wonderful!” she exclaimed, getting up from her chair. She kissed her partner briefly on the lips before giving them a hug. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem at all.” _With all of the work they’ve been doing for their job recently, I’ll do anything to pitch in around here. Especially with Taron on his way back from New York, and Miroslava travelling all the way from England to see us on Valentine’s Day,_ Amir thought.

“Do you think I can keep working for about,” ze looked at the clock, “thirty more minutes?”

Amir thought about his partner’s question for a moment before responding, “Yeah, I think we’ll have enough time. We just have to remember to pick up Miroslava from the airport first.”

Elektra nodded before returning to her assignment. Amir left her office and walked into their bedroom. They laid their outfit for the evening over the bedspread. _That looks good,_ they thought. _Now, where did I put their gifts?_ They looked on top of their dresser, moving some of the insignificant knickknacks to the side in the search. Then, they opened their nightstand drawer. “Found them,” they whispered. They looked up from the Valentine’s Day gifts in their hands to the framed picture in front of them. It was an image from two and half years ago: of Elektra, Amir, Taron, and Miroslava at the fair together. _I can’t wait to see them again._ They looked at their watch, wondering what time it was. “Oh no, I have to change now, or we might be late.”

Amir knocked on Elektra’s office door. “Darling, I hate to rush you, but we’re going to be late if you don’t change soon.” On the other side of the door, he could hear her drop something, fall out of her chair, and then immediately rush towards the door, fumbling over the knob.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she repeated. She was simultaneously stressed and elated. She swiftly put on her formal attire. “How do I look?”

Ze was so stunning that Amir could barely speak. “You look amazing, Ellie,” he stuttered. Both of them stood there, blushing and snickering quietly.

The moment of pseudo-awkward silence ended when Amir held out his hand. “Come on, let’s go.” The duo left their apartment, their arms locked and their smiles wide.

“You look very dashing with your hair up like that,” Elektra remarked, gesturing to her partner’s top-knot bun.

Amir and Elektra pulled up to the side of the airport, parked outside baggage claim, and waited for Miroslava. “Maybe I should text her, asking if she’s gotten her luggage yet,” Elektra remarked. However, such a message would be completely unnecessary.

“Hey!” The both turned their heads. Miroslava had pressed her face up against the window. She was laughing hysterically, to the point where she almost dropped her camera bag. Her partners started laughing with her.

 _Her smile is so contagious. I missed her so much,_ Amir thought. “Here, let me help you with those,” he said, getting out of the car.

“Thanks, handsome.”

After loading all of her bags into the back of the vehicle, they started on their way to the restaurant. Miroslava handed Elektra a bouquet of pink tulips, “These are for you, gorgeous.”

“Aw, thank you. You know, if you keep calling us all of these endearing words you might just forget our actual names.”

She giggled again, “It’s the truth though. You’re both so beautiful that I just can’t help myself.”

Amir rolled his eyes.

“So, are we picking up Taron now?”

“Actually, he’s meeting us at the restaurant.”

“Aw man,” Miroslava whined, “Even though I was visiting family, I still had enough time to update our ‘Best Friends Forever Forever’ playlist.” She sighed, “And he’s not going to even listen to it until after Valentine’s Day.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

The rest of the car ride consisted of Miroslava describing her vacation to her partners, Elektra going off on a tangent about hir latest project, and Amir talking about how excited they were to see Taron again.

When they got to the street the restaurant was on, they noticed Taron’s car parked at the end. He was wearing an early evening look and leaning against the driver-side door, scrolling through his social media. He did not even notice when Miroslava snuck up behind him.

“Boo!”

“Ah!” He jumped back, nearly dropping his phone onto the concrete. When he noticed Miroslava was the person who scared him, he chuckled. “My god, you frightened me so mu-.” Before he could finish his sentence, she tackled him with a hug, making both of them topple over.

“Oh my goodness, you two! Get off the ground. You’re going to get so dirty!” Elektra exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about it, El. She didn’t mean any harm.”

“Come on, y’all. We’re going to be late for our reservation with all of this goofing off.”

After they were finished with their meals, the quartet stayed for a little longer to exchange Valentine’s Day gifts. Not to mention, Miroslava wanted to figure out what the ‘Desert of the Day’ was.

“What’s this, Amir?” Elektra asked after being handed a small, rectangular box. The others each got one as well.

“They’re necklaces. Each has our names written on them in Morse code.”

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I'll probably write more for them in the future, and (2) don't worry, I will update that My Hero Academia fanfiction (probably/hopefully by the end of this week).


End file.
